


Clawhauser, the Naturalist

by masterinkblaster



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheetah - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Nudists, Penis Size, Size Difference, elephant - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, naturalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterinkblaster/pseuds/masterinkblaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being laid off of the force, Clawhauser visits Zootopia's very own naturalist club, Mystic Springs Oasis, where he unexpectedly bumps into a familiar someone...</p><p>A commissioned story written by ph0220 with some additional help from yours truly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clawhauser, the Naturalist

For a moment, Clawhauser couldn't believe that he was finally here, but it was staring him dead in the face. He had arrived at Zootopia's very own nudist club, Mystic Springs Oasis, and was standing outside its doors, waiting to go in.

 

He still wasn't completely sure if he actually wanted to go through with this, but after having a rather long conversation with the staff on the phone, signed several contracts and agreed to numerous terms and conditions on their website right before getting here, it _did_ feel like a very stupid move to back out now.

 

As the big doors to the club opened up, Clawhauser walked in and was met with a naked gazelle lady named Gazelle who signed him in and told him to take "the first door on the right". Thankfully, this Gazelle was in no way related to the famous superstar of the same name, since this one was old and fat.

 

The door led Clawhauser into a special "initiation" room, in which all of the clothes he was wearing got ripped off his body and then burned up in front of his eyes! Apparently, this was what the staff did to all of the new members, as a way of "leaving your old life behind".

 

Once he was given a special shower treatment to be, as they put it, "as clean as possible before entering", Clawhauser got his very own room key handed over to him by Yax, the yak leader of this place, for his own personal room, before finally being let out to walk freely amongst all the other club members in the court area.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In a way, it really did look like he had almost stumbled into the Garden of Eden, as it was beautifully decorated with flowers and fountains everywhere. Plus, there was also the fact that everyone walking around could have easily been called the animal counterpart to Adam or Eve, as, not only was there a decent amount of both males and females, but they were all as naked as when they came to this world…just like Clawhauser was right now.

 

Feeling the soft grass under his bare paws was pretty nice, and having the fresh winds blow all around his nude body made it extra clear for Clawhauser that this was indeed for real and _not_ a dream. Just before he could pinch himself to make sure, a small, but a strong gust of wind blew by and gave him a cold little chill right up his butt-crack! This reassured Clawhauser that he wasn’t dreaming after all. This was real.

 

As he was carefully walking around the court, Clawhauser couldn't really help but _look_ like someone who had just started his naturalist lifestyle, as he seemed so flushed and ashamed of having everyone being fully able to see his own naked body, as well as the fact that he was _incredibly_ unsure of what was okay to stare at and _not_ to stare at.

 

He saw animals that was clearly enjoying showing off their butts, tits and cocks on full display as an act to try and attract a new love partner. Then there was those who was just minding their own business and letting their things hang freely as they wandered around, some with just their sheaths visible, and some even having their parts fully out but still hanging softly.

 

And as all of this happened, Clawhauser asked himself one question.

 

"Why am I even focusing so much on the naked males?!"

 

He had been staring at numerous nudes of both genders, but, for some reason, Clawhauser had been finding himself putting a lot more thought and focus on the male genitals and the owners of said genitals.

 

Why was he doing this? He liked females after all, right?

 

The more he thought about it, the more Clawhauser realized that he couldn't make up his mind right now on whether he was into females or males. Maybe he was into both?

 

All he knew was that having all of these naked female panthers and male hippos around him, among other breeds of animals, really made Clawhauser's dick feel _very_ confused on what to focus on!

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Being so into his own sexual thoughts, the pudgy cheetah didn't even notice that he walked straight into someone, and ended up landing on his back!

 

Blinded by the sunshine for a brief moment, Clawhauser couldn't really see who it was that he bumped into, but when he heard the voice that came from the person, it did jog his memory somewhat.

 

"Clawhauser?! What are you doing here, you ol’ donut lover?" A very familiar voice could be heard saying, and that made it pretty easy for the new nudist to spot it.

 

"Jerry!" Clawhauser said as he covered his one arm over his eyes to see better, and having the big elephant turn over to face him, he could indeed confirm that it was him. Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., the owner of a local ice-cream shop with many, very loyal customers, and Clawhauser is one them.

 

Handing out a helping trunk, Jerry reached down so that Clawhauser could get a good grip and helped pulling him up. "What a surprise seeing you here, big guy!" Jerry said.

 

To which Clawhauser only simply could reply, "Yeah, you too."

 

It wasn't until he thought a bit deeper into it that Clawhauser had to ask, "But, wait! If you’re here, then what’s happened to the ice-cream shop? Don't tell me it's closed down?!" Even though Clawhauser himself would not have been able to go there now, since he was a member of the naturalists, it was the thought of having such a wonderful place closed down that was the really sad thing for him.

 

"I let my kids run the place now, as their "old man" had decided to retire in advance." Jerry said as he calmed Clawhauser down, who had already been starting to work up a bit of sweat out of nervousness.

 

"And what about you? What’s a young guy like you doing here, and not being a part of Zootopia's great police force?" Jerry asked.

 

Clawhauser looked a little ashamed at first, before saying and admitting "I got replaced."

 

"Pardon?" Jerry asked in surprise.

 

Clawhauser made himself more clear, and said, "My role at the desk got replaced by a robot device, and since that desk job was the only one that someone in my "condition" could work on in their eyes, they decided to fire me from the force."

 

"Wow. I didn't know you had just lost your job. That must have been very hard for you to take in." Jerry said as he tried his best to give a comforting hug to the unemployed Clawhauser, before asking "So, was that the reason you’re here now?"

 

"In a way, yes. I had heard how animals living here never really need to go to work, or having to worry about other stuff like taxes. So I felt that this was probably the best thing for me to choose, from an economical perspective." Clawhauser said.

 

But Jerry didn't believe that was the whole truth, so he asked, "Are you sure there wasn't anything else dragging you here? Something a bit more… _personal_?"

 

To which the fat cheetah, once again, made his very pudgy cheeks blush as he said, "Maybe I also had a tiny bit of a naturalist inside of me, all along?"

 

"Hah-hah! I knew it! I knew that, deep down inside, you were just like the rest of us, buddy!" Jerry said as he pulled up the smaller, height-wise, naturalist member next to him before saying, "Welcome to the naturalist family, kid!"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Some time later, once Clawhauser had started to grow somewhat okay with staring at other naked males and females, he and Jerry decided to take a peek at Clawhauser's new bedroom.

 

It was actually a pretty nice place with scented candles, darkly lit red lamps on the ceiling, and an enormous bed with a bunch of rose peddles on top of it that was big enough for two!

 

"Looks like you ended up with the Love Chamber, eh Clawy?" Jerry said as he laid his friend into what was his new home.

 

Clawhauser was very surprised and taken by everything he saw. This all looked as if it was taken from a movie and belonged to some kind of rich, playboy guy, and definitely not to someone like him!

 

"Pretty great place you ended up with! My room isn’t too shabby either, but it’s nothing like this!" Jerry said as he sat down to feel how the combination of silk and rose peddles would feel like on his big butt.

 

"What's the matter, Clawhauser? You don't seem to like your new room." Jerry said as he signalled for Clawhauser to sit right next to him, in which the flabby cheetah did.

 

"It's...it’s just that this place looks like something meant for a romantic couple, and here I am all by myself." Clawhauser said, before feeling the comfortable trunk of Jerry over his shoulder.

 

"That's not true. You have me here. And I..." Jerry said before hesitating a little bit.

 

"You what?" Clawhauser asked, confused.

 

"I...kinda think that you’re a bit of a cutie." Jerry said, blushing his cheeks a little bit as he told his deepest secret to him.

 

Clawhauser had probably a hundred different questions to ask the elephant in the room about these facts, but all he could think about asking was, "Have you felt this way for a long time?"

 

Thinking for a moment, Jerry then said "I guess you could say that I’ve been having small fantasies about you for a while now, but I also think that it’s the fact of us sitting naked next to each other that have made me extra sure about that."

 

"I guess it must be my ‘sexy body’ that finally convinced you?" Clawhauser said in an ironic tone, as he then "flexed" his arms and chest in a manner that made it really hard for either of them to keep a straight face.

 

"I have to say, though, I know you were a pretty hefty fellow, but without your uniform, you’re so big that even the hippos looks thinner compared to you!" Jerry said in-between laughs.

 

"And you still wanted me instead of any of them." Clawhauser said, to which Jerry gave him a surprise kiss on the cheek which made the cheetah blush so much that even his butt checks got red for a moment.

 

With this, Jerry said, "I have always found you to be such a cutie."

 

"Wait, what? You think that I’m cute?" Clawhauser asked. He _had_ thought that maybe the word to describe him would have been something along the lines of "sexy", or even "hot", but “cute”?

 

At that point, Jerry started pinching his chubby cheeks and said, "Yes. I find your whole tubby frame incredibly cute on a cheetah. Your enormous cheeks just seems like they were _made_ for pinching!"

 

Afterwards, Jerry let go and he rested his long trunk on Clawhauser's right shoulder. As he suddenly got up, the cheetah could feel something just as long and heavy as the trunk land on his left shoulder!

 

"Say Jerry, did you suddenly get two trunks?" Clawhauser asked confused before he quickly looked at both shoulders and jumped up from the bed like a scaredy-cat when he saw that what had been resting on his left shoulder was Jerry's 2 feet long, 1 foot thick, and dark brown member! On top of that, it wasn’t even hard! It was as flaccid as a dying flower!

 

"Cheese and Crackers!" Clawhauser shouted in shock!

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Pretty impressive, right?" Jerry asked as he highly enjoyed the look on Clawhauser's face. A look that said that he had never been this close to a thing this size before!

 

"How is this possible?" The taken cheetah asked as he carefully walked up and put a paw on it, feeling just how warm it also was.

 

"Being a bigger species will give you certain "gifts", so to speak." Jerry said as he rubbed his gigantic penis, making it rise slightly from the attention it was given.

 

"It makes my own feel so small, by comparison." Clawhauser said with a bit of jealousness in his voice.

 

At this, Jerry put a supporting arm on his shoulder and said "Don't say that. If anything, I'm sure that yours has a lot more strength to it then mine."

 

"Strength? How do you mean?" Clawhauser asked.

 

"Given the fact that your buddy down there have probably been forced to lift up all of that extra belly fat that is resting over it every time it wants to play, you’ve probably been unknowingly giving your dick a real workout." Jerry explained before asking Clawhauser to lift up his belly and expose his own penis, which was starting to grow fully erect now that the mighty paws of Jerry started touching it, before comparing the two and saying "My penis might be bigger then yours, but I’m pretty sure it’s not strong enough to have someone as big as you riding it!" before laughing once again over the silly images he was giving himself.

 

"Now that I see them both of them together, it really does look like there isn't that much difference between them." Clawhauser said, sounding a lot more confident again.

 

"You seem to really like looking at my ‘second trunk’, don't ya?" Jerry said.

 

In which Clawhauser sighed before saying, "It’s really obvious. Isn't it?"

 

"Maybe a little bit." Jerry said as he sat down to relax in the bed again.

 

"Can I tell you one thing?" Clawhauser asked as he saw down in the bed next to Jerry.

 

"Sure thing. What is it?" The elephant asked.

 

"Back when I first joined the force--when I was still big, but not nearly as big as I am now--I used to be a part of the street team, and at the end of a hard day's work, when we were all taking showers with each other, I would often find myself staring at some of my colleagues’ members, and I would just take in all the different sizes and lengths that they all sported." Clawhauser explained before making a large gesture with both his hands saying "When you’ve seen just what Chief Bogo is packing and how large it is, it really makes you want to ‘switch sides’, if you know what I'm saying?"

 

"Makes you really feel it when you see something that strong and mighty, doesn't it?" Jerry asked.

 

"Yeah!" Clawhauser replied.

 

"Like you could take on anyone and give them one hell of a ride?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

"Maybe even make out with the guy right next to you?"

 

"Yeah—wait, what?" Clawhauser said before getting a surprised kiss on the lips by Jerry!

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Despite having told Clawhauser earlier about his feelings for him, it still felt that things was going a little bit too fast here for the cheetah! But the kiss felt so nice that he didn't want to break it up.

 

As their lips sealed together and their tongues explored each other's caverns, their arms was feeling and holding onto all kinds of fat rolls and love handles that both of the loving males was sporting. And while Clawhauser easily had much more of himself to grope and feel, Jerry _did_ have that extra limb that was his trunk that helped him reach some of those really far off places on the fatty's back.

 

After breaking the kiss and having a full minute of pleasure, Clawhauser asked for fun, "So what now? Are you going to start fuck me in the ass now?"

 

To his surprise, Jerry said back, "No…I have something even better for you!" before suddenly pulling them both fully into the bed!

 

Once they were laying down, Jerry turned himself around, and suddenly Clawhauser had both the elephant's butt and genitals pressed against his face!

 

"It’s 69 time, buddy!" Jerry said before Clawhauser suddenly felt his own private parts ending up inside of the hungry beast's mouth!

 

The feeling of someone chewing on your balls, licking all around your member with their tongue, and pushing the whole thing up and down with their lips was truly one of the best things ever that Clawhauser had ever been experienced! And he could tell that Jerry also wanted the same treatment, as he started to thrust his whole crotch several times right next to the cheetah's face!

 

Not one to leave his friend hanging, Clawhauser started the incredibly challenging task of taking in Jerry's dick as well, and while they had been talking earlier about that "size doesn't really matter", the same couldn't be said once you had a rod of that size stuck inside of you!

 

It was really thick and long, and Clawhauser had to start imagining that he was just swallowing down a really big footlong sandwich, since that was something he could more easily relate to.

 

After a few painful swallows, Clawhauser had ended up getting the whole freakin’ thing down to the end of the shaft!

 

By now, a good portion of the dick was deep down in this throat, and each one of the volleyball sized testicles was well stuffed inside each of the former officer's massive cheeks!

 

This was already a pretty massive thing for Clawhauser to take in, both figuratively and literally, but things was soon about to become even more extreme for him as Jerry was planning to enter another opening on the cheetah.

 

Since his mouth and face was already all over Clawhauser’s scrotum, Jerry didn't have very far to go in order to reach his partner's butthole, and while his own dick was getting swallowed down by the cheetah, he had something else he could use just as well.

 

His trunk!

 

Without any further warnings, Clawhauser suddenly felt something entering his butt, and all he could do was to just lay there and take it as length after length of trunk was getting transported up into it!

 

Eventually, a total of 4 feet of elephant trunk had almost magically disappeared from the room, and was now all up a good chunk of Clawhauser's intestines!

 

This could have all ended just there if it wasn't that Jerry had a second step to this trick that he called "The Trumpet", and it involved him to let out a loud blow from his long nose while inside of the cheetah and create such vibrations that it really was shaking up the insides of his partner!

 

For Clawhauser, this was like if someone was giving him a real powerful shake from deep within, and he was so close to just let himself go and cum right there and then!

 

But he managed to control himself quite well, and this little treatment got him into a similar mode as he was now planning his "revenge" more.

 

Deciding to give back a similar blow Clawhauser tensed all inner muscles he had as he let out a fart with so much power and smell to it that he managed to make the whole 4 feet length of the trunk come flying out of him, and put his partner into a momentarily dizzy spell.

 

That's when the overfed kitty decided to play even more dirty as he grabbed the motionless trunk of Jerry, and then shoved his own dick into one of it's holes, and started fucking _it_!

 

Once Jerry felt how Clawhauser was pretty much mating with his trunk, there was very little that he could do but to let him do as he pleased. One thing he could do was use all the small muscles that his trunk contained, and used them to force Clawhauser's dick into a _REALLY_ tight space! And that’s just what he did.

 

But all this did was motivate Clawhauser to go even harder!

 

“Oh, Jerry, I’m in so much pleasure! This feels so good! I—I’m…I’m about to--!” And with a loud growl, he came, squirting his large and copious load and shoving his own seven inch cock all the way in!

 

Sucking it all in from his nose Jerry decided to not be gentle and soft any longer, as he then turned Clawhauser over and started penetrating his ass with his big elephant cock!

 

Thanks to him having had that long trunk up his butt before, Clawhauser was ready for the treatment he got now as Jerry showed no mercy, and did this fully on his own behalf.

 

And while not as long as his trunk, Jerry's cock was a lot thicker, and made Clawhauser feel how his rectum opening really got stretched out widely by all the rocking!

 

“How are you enjoying the ride, officer?” Jerry asked as precum began leaking from the elephant’s cock.

 

“Oh, my! It’s so good! Oh-oh-oh! I wish I’d never have to get off!” Clawhauser answered in pure pleasure.

 

Jerry smiled at this response and continued pounding Clawhauser’s ass until he couldn’t no more. Then after about 5 minutes of anal working, something began bubbling up inside of Jerry and it was apparent that he was about to blow his load.

 

“Damn, officer…you’re really giving me a workout. I’m almost there...”

 

“Just keep going! Don’t stop, you handsome devil, you.” Clawhauser said, in something of a sexy tone of voice.

 

“You tease…I’m gonna—shit…I’m cumming—I--I’m cu--!” And with that warning and a loud trumpet of his trunk, it was Jerry's turn to cum inside of his lover, spilling all of his juices into Clawhauser. Shortly after that, the two of them fell down together in the bed, sweaty and tired from their wild ride.

 

"So? What do you have to say now, Clawy?" Jerry asked his just-as-exhausted boyfriend.

 

"Well…I think I’m gonna love being a naturalist!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, give ph0220 some love! He does story commissions, varying from $5 for a 1K-word story, to $30 for a 4K-word story! If you need a commissioned story done on the cheap, hit him up! I definitely recommend him!
> 
> http://www.furaffinity.net/user/ph0220/


End file.
